User talk:AzureJay
Replacing images When you replace a image on a page can you make sure to see if the original image is on any other pages? If it isn't then add delete to the images page so it can be listed for deletion.--JupiterKnight (talk) 19:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) How to the delete unwanted image? User:AzureJay 11:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Admins are the only ones who can delete images. The delete template helps to categorize pages and images that needed to be deleted.--JupiterKnight (talk) 22:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Spelling and Grammar I noticed that several of your edits have been filled with bad grammar and riddled with typos. Please, in order for the wiki to be as clear and professional as possible, proofread your work. Make sure that the sentences you are writing make grammatical sense, and would be something you would write if you were writing a real paper, and make sure that nothing is misspelled either. This goes for filenames as well. I noticed that you tend to give files you upload filenames that are whole, often grammatically incorrect, sentences filled with typos. Keep it short, to the point, and properly spelled please. I understand I am not the perfect example of this, but we need to at least put in a effort.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I understand thank you for telling me. User:AzureJay 7:02, Decemver 7, 2013 (UTC) Transparency Sorry if I annoy you, but are you the one that alpha maps the images you upload, because you have put far too much feathering in the edges and it looks absolutely horrid. Replacing images Can you please make sure that images aren't on multiple pages before marking them for deletion? Probably just the List of Persona 3 Characters and List of Persona 4 Characters from what I've noticed. Great Mara (talk) 22:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the images. When you upload them next time please categorize them according to the image category that we have prepared. BLUER一番 04:58, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I saw there are some quotes from Persona Q for Yu and Yukiko, i have some qoutes of the P3 cast written down so if you want i can send them to you Regarding the reposted scans of P3M Archive Book Hello, I noticed that you were the one who has been uploading the scans of P3M Archive book here in this wikia. I just want to say that the one who originally post these scans on Tumblr, Dimensionslip, is furious right now, because every post, she specifically said: ※Do not rehost or repost these scans. Because of that, she stopped posting the rest of the scans . So please apologize to her and take all the scans down from this wikia. Sincerely, YANA, A fellow follower of Dimensionslip I know and I feel gulity about as well. I will go and apologize her. User:AzureJay 10:31, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your understanding and your cooperation. -YANA Hi, AzureJay. Bluer here. Regarding the images that you posted, I assure you that you've done nothing wrong in sharing them in the wiki. Images that you posted has an owner, of course, and the owner is Atlus. Our use of their works are on the basis of fair use, so any images uploaded in this wiki would be use in an informative way. Do not worry about what sharers say in regards to reposting - unless they have explicit permission from the copyright owner or that they have the licensing permission to use their works - they are not the owners of the works and any matters related to the copyrighted images they share is their responsibility. Besides, I don't think Atlus minds that much about our wiki since we're giving them free advertisement. They won't be happy that DimensionSlip scanned and shared their publication, in a public site no less. No worries, and thank you for your contributions to the wiki :) BLUER一番 02:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) : So, based on what you're saying, it is OK for people to repost someone else's scans on this wiki, but the act of actually posting them in the first place is not. Very funny. I'm afraid that is not how the world works, because for you guys to have material in the first place, someone has to post them to begin with. : Furthermore, isn't Wikia a public site too? I think that my blog and this wiki are examples of such a thing, so I don't see why posting it here makes that particular scan (or fragment thereof) immune to the same laws that the original is subject to. In addition, by reposting the material here, you are making it available under the CC-BY-SA license, which allows the general public to basically do whatever they want with the material so as long as they provide attribution. And that, I believe, is not the actual license the content was available under originally. Doesn't this all sound rather similar to the act of "sharing their publication, in a public site, no less"? : Feel free to enlighten me if I am mistaken in any of my assumptions. DimensionSlip (talk) 15:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::"it is OK for people to repost someone else's scans on this wiki, but the act of actually posting them in the first place is not" - that actually is how the world works. if Atlus really wanted to, they could go after you for posting their copyrighted material, for distributing something you don't have the rights to. by scanning and posting the images, you're making it available to everyone for free, so you might not even be able to argue "Fair Use" since you're "hurting them financially" (sadly, sharing material legally counts as financial damage), however once something gets posted on the internet, its difficult if not impossible to tell its origin, whether you posted it or whether somebody else made scans and posted it, but both cases are still distributing a copyrighted work without the rights holder's permission, though use on wikis should generally fall under fair use. thankfully Atlus isn't like the MPAA or RIAA or Square/Enix and don't spend all their time suing the fans of the works they hold rights over (however it'd probably be different for distributions of the games, or even translation patches, like how Squeenix is taking legal action again SkyBladeCloud for making a translation patch for Final Fantasy Type 0). i agree that its disrespectful for somebody to post your scans without attributing them to you, but its still a work for which you don't have distribution rights. Tathra (talk) 16:31, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Apology accepted, AzureJay. Please do not do that ever again. DimensionSlip (talk) 15:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I promised... and I hope you could post P3M Archieve Book, but if you don't want to post again, then it's alright I will understand your decision. User:AzureJay 8:58, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Image category Just a friendly notice: when uploading file, you can type/paste the full markup of category into the file summary so you don't need to edit the file description page again and have the category in place just after upload. This also reduces the length of Recent Changes log. -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I think I sort of get it, thanks. User:AzureJay 6:42, MAy 8. 2015 (UTC) Copy and pasting content Do not copy and paste content from other articles. I've deleted the Cain article due to this. If you remake it, do not simply take sentences from Fire Emblem Wiki and paste them here. Great Mara (talk) 22:21, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I promise to never to do it again, I'll just make a small briefly. User:AzureJay 3:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) P3/P4 tabs For characters like Yukari and Yu, I don't think you should put their main art under "FES" and "P4G", since a lot of that character art came out before those enhanced ports were released. I think it just makes more sense to re-name those tabs "P3" and "P4" (where it's applicable). —AlexShepherd ツ 16:48, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh ok I was just making sure, and I'll go and change it right a way. User:AzureJay 9:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Request on transparent on P4D's portrait Sure, I'll see what I can do. Just make sure you upload them in .PNG format. —AlexShepherd ツ 17:11, July 17, 2015 (UTC) It's already add them as .PNG format I add them in Persona 4: Dancing All Night Character Images. And thank you for accepting my request. AzureJay 10:14, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, you mean these? http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:P4D_Yu_Narukami_protrait.png :If so, I think it might be better to hold it off, just because it's not HD enough and there's a chance there might be sprite rips. —AlexShepherd ツ 20:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, and you might be right about it, so not even Photoshop can not make transparent then? If so then I understand I guess I have to wait for September. AzureJay 1:47, July 17, 2015 (UTC)